Vegetables, Carrots, Broccoli, and the Missing Bread
by A-arbor
Summary: The greatest food fight ever is at hand as Goku, Broly and Vegeta team up to search the galaxies for the kidnapped Pan! Meanwhile, other business goes down in both The Otherworld and Earth! Will the trio find Pan and stop everything? Or will their alliance shatter and doom Pan to the hands of her kidnapper? Find out now!
1. A Nightmare of Legend Returns

A/N: hey everyone if you didn't get how the title has anything to do with DBZ then you either know little about DBZ or just don't get it. Either one probably won't stop you from reading this so onto the story. P.S. this is a few weeks before the tournament with Uub.

Chapter 1: A Nightmare of Legend Returns! Broly's Back!

"Come on Trunks, fight harder," Vegeta commanded his son, throwing an uppercut into his stomach. Trunks teleported away before Vegeta could hit him and threw a round house kick at his father. Vegeta blocked it, grabbed his leg, and threw him to the wall of the Training Room. For Vegeta, it was a normal training day.

For Trunks, it was just painful. He had to hold the strains of the 200 times gravity and deflect his fathers attacks. It didn't exactly help that he had spent the night with Goten and got zero sleep.

Finally, Vegeta turned off the machine and picked up his son with ease. "I think that's enough training for you, Trunks. After seeing your pathetic performance of skill, I think you need rest," Vegeta said blankly.

Trunks nodded. "I'm not that tired. I'm just not ready for 200 times gravity," he said. Vegeta smirked.

Suddenly, he looked up to the sky, his smirk a frown. Trunks arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong, dad?" he asked. But he soon took the position Vegeta had.

"I sense an enormous power. It's like nothing I had ever sensed before," Vegeta said.

* * *

"Gohan! Goten! Give me your best shot!" Goku said as he dodged a Kamehameha from Goten. Gohan threw a kick to Goku's knee. But, being as quick as he is, Goku dodged the attack easily and counterattacked with a kick to the face, sending Gohan flying. Goten teleported behind Goku and launched a punch for his back. But Goku teleported behind Goten and threw a Kamehameha at him. Goten was thrown to the ground.

Goku started chuckling."Come on guys! I know you have more power than that," he said. Gohan and Goten flew to a spot ten feet away from their father.

"Well we haven't been training for about ten years, Dad. I had to take care of Pan and Videl," Gohan said.

"And I've been on dates," Goten said. Goku frowned playfully.

"Gohan, I understand your problem but Goten, really? Theres no time for dates," he said.

"Well there's no point in training. We're in peace now, Dad."

"That's why you have to be ready," Goku said.

Suddenly, they all felt it. A huge power level appeared out of nowhere. "Do you sense that, Dad?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded, still looking at the sky.

"Looks like theres a chance to prove my point."

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Goten flew to the source of the power. When they arrived they saw Vegeta and Trunks there as well. There was a giant crater with a Saiyan pod inside. The pod slowly opened and a huge man with big muscles and spiky blond hair came out. He had white pants and golden wrist bands and boots. He had a big golden necklace and his eyes were blank white.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "N-no, i-it can't b-be," he said weakly.

"H-he should be d-dead," Gohan said.

"I-it's B-B-Broly!" Goten and Trunks said simultaneously. Broly hovered in the air.

"I'm back, Kakarot," he said, charging his energy. He started screaming his head off, his energy spiking. Everything around him came crashing down in fear. Even the mountains nearby seemed to shake in fear. Broly stopped screaming but his power didn't stop rising.

"And I'm out for blood," he said coldly. And with that, his power overloaded and everything in a five mile radius exploded.

A/N: Broly, you B******! Hahaha I'm just kidding. Broly is actually my favorite DBZ villan! Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. There will be more to come. And there will be much more fight sequences! Don't forget to review.


	2. An Unstable Power

A/N: Hey this is the 2nd chapter of VCBMB! I hope u like it!

Chapter 2: An Unstable Power

Broly charged at Gohan and knocked him to the ground. Then he flew into the air and charged a green ki blast.

"Eraser Cannon!" he yelled, throwing it at Gohan, making a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, half of Gohan's orange gi was torn. Broly then flew to Gohan and laned on his arm. Gohan screamed out in pain and Broly grabbed his head with his giant hand. Broly threw Gohan to a Mountain and the half Saiyan crashed. Broly turned to the other Z Fighters.

"Who's next?" he asked, smiling an evil smile. Suddenly, Broly was thrown to the ground as Goku was going to charge him. Broly got up to see that Gohan had knocked him down. Gohan's entire shirt was ripped and his arm was bleeding badly from where Broly had stepped on it. But besides the pain Gohan stood tall.

"You won't beat us, Broly. We won't let you destroy the Earth," Gohan said, going Super Saiyan 2. Goku and Vegeta flew up to join him, both going Super Saiyan 2 as well. Goten and Trunks stood a few feet away from each other, did the Fusion Dance, and went to join them as Super Saiyan Gotenks.

Broly smiled and licked the blood on his lip. "This just got interesting," he said. Gotenks ran to Broly in an attempt to uppercut him. But they didn't train that much and Broly grabbed his arm easily.

"You'll be the first to die," Broly said, throwing an Eraser Cannon into his stomach. Gotenks was blown away and ripped apart into an unconscious Goten and Trunks.

"Gohan, take Goten and Trunks out of here and to your house. Me and Vegeta will handle Broly," Goku commanded. Gohan nodded, picked Goten and Trunks up, and flew out of there.

Broly smirked. "Letting your son leave so he won't see your cowardice? You'll regret that decision," he said. Goku and Vegeta charged at Broly at super speed and knocked him into the air. Goku grabbed Vegeta's hands and threw him through the air. Vegeta soared above Broly's head and punched him to the ground. On the ground, Goku cupped his hands behind his back, charging an attack.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Goku said, the blue energy ball in his hands growing bigger. Meanwhile in the air, Vegeta had his arms stretched out, charging an attack.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta said, charging up a big yellow energy both screamed and launched their attacks. Broly's eyes widened and the ki blasts hit their target. Unfortunately, Broly was unharmed.

"But, no one could survive those two attacks! Not even the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

Broly smirked. "If that's your best then you're gonna get destroyed," he said. (_Reader, If you don't like Broly kicking Goku and Vegeta's butt then skip this part. You have been warned.) _Broly flew to them at the speed of light and punched them both in the face. The two Saiyans cried out in pain as Broly grabbed their heads and smashed them together. He pulled them apart after a brief period and threw Goku and Vegeta five yards away. Goku slowly rose and wiped the blood off his face. He was missing the top half of his gi and all that was let was his blue undershirt.

"Hey Vegeta, this is a lot harder than I expected," Goku said, smiling through the immense pain. Vegeta broke through the debris and stood up. His right glove was ripped off and half of his shirt was non-existant.

"Of course this is hard! I don't remember a single time we fought him without being beaten half to death," Vegeta stated. Then he smirked.

"But there's no harm in trying," Vegeta said, throwing a yellow ki blast from his bare right arm. Broly deflected the attack with ease as Goku teleported to him and punched him in the face. He didn't budge at all. Smirking widely, Broly kneed Goku in the gut and blew him away with an Eraser Cannon. Vegeta then teleported to Broly and started punching and kicking him repeatedly in the face. Again, Broly didn't budge. Instead, he grabbed Vegeta's arm and threw him to the side. Goku teleported to behind Broly but before he could make a move Broly elbowed him in the gut, punched him in the face, turned around and swung both of his arms towards his head. They hit Goku and his head was ringing. Broly grabbed his entire head and smashed him into the ground. Out of nowhere Vegeta made a full-on headbutt for Broly. But it ended up helping Broly show his strength. Broly grabbed the Super Saiyan 2's head and smashed him into Goku. They both laid on their backs inside a huge crater. Broly then shot off into the sky above them. Goku, through everything that had happened, smiled.

"Well, this looks like the end. It was nice knowing you Vegeta," Goku said.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. Broly then dropped and sped towards Goku and Vegeta, feet first.

* * *

Gohan looked for ages for his house. Finaly, where his house should be was a huge crater. Gohan's eyes widened. He dropped down like a rocket and instantly started looking through the rubble. Finally, he found his wife, Videl. She was hurt badly.

"Videl! VIDEL!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Finally, her eyes opened.

"Gohan," she said faintly.

"Videl, where's Pan? I couldn't find her," Gohan asked.

"They took her. A green man and a white man came here, took Pan, and destroyed the house," she said. Gohan's heart shattered. They took Pan.

"No.. No... NO!" Gohan yelled, his power spiking and his hair growing. Two fingers tapped his shoulder. Gohan turned around. Goten and Trunks removed their finger.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Goten, Trunks, take Videl to mom's house," Gohan ordered coldly. They nodded and flew away with Videl. Gohan spiked his power again and flew to Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

Broly was mere feet away from Goku and Vegeta when a blond figure kicked Broly in the face and he was sent flying. Goku and Vegeta looked over at him and their eyes widened.

"I-is that y-you?" Goku asked.

"N-no he c-can't b-be!" Vegeta said. Broly stood up and _his _eyes widened. The figure had long blond hair and bright teal eyes. He had an orange gi with the shirt missing. The figure turned to him and spoke.

"It's time for you to die, Broly!" Gohan said.

A/N: Ooh, Gohan vs Broly! Who will win? And who are the mysterious two people that took Pan? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	3. The Three Musketeers

A/N: Hey all this is the 3rd chapter of VCBMB. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3: The Three Musketeers

"Gohan, you've gone Super Saiyan 3!" Goku said, astonished.

"Yeah, Dad, I noticed," Gohan said, not taking his eyes off of Broly.

"If you think that this makes an bit of difference then you're wrong! It's gonna take all of us to beat Broly!" Vegeta said, trying to hide his amazement. Goku nodded.

"Vegeta's right. Broly's too strong," he said, standing up. Vegeta did the same. Gohan didn't buy it.

"That's where you're wrong, Dad. Broly is a nuisance. A minor distraction hiding us from the real threat, even if he doesn't know it. We should be focusing on the real problem. I went to see my house in taters and my wife on death's doorstep. Two people have taken Pan and we need to find them," Gohan said. Vegeta spit at the ground.

"Besides your family problem two people taking your precious daughter is not a threat," he said.

"You both know how much inner power Pan has. It's more than the three of us combined, which is why we were so eager to cut off her tail, in case she went ape. And I also know that you both can sense her power slowly fading and two other people's slowly building. That is the threat!" Gohan said.

"Even if we do go after them, what about this big, dumb lug?" Vegeta asked, pointing to Broly.

"Now that can be arranged," Gohan said, shooting a huge energy blast at Broly. Broly cried out in pain.

"Ok, now that that's done, how are we going to track them?" Vegeta asked, running out of questions to ask. Gohan actually blinked in surprise.

"I don't know," he said blankly.

"Actually, I may have an answer," a voice said behind them. The three turned around.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"Recently after Pan was taken the Dragon Balls were scattered off into the universe. Our kidnapper could be looking for them," Piccolo said.

"At least we have a lead," Gohan said. "Now we need to decide who will go on the travel," Goku said, thinking.

"I'll go," Gohan said. Goku shook his head.

"No if the they capture you and drain your energy then we would be beaten already. Besides, you need to look after Videl," Goku said. Gohan nodded.

"Me and Vegeta will go. Wait, just in case we'll need a third person. Piccolo?" Goku asked. Piccolo shook his head.

"Nope, I'm too weak. With your powers I'll just be a burden. Besides I have to look over Dende," Piccolo said.

"Goten and Trunks are too young and might get hurt."

"I'll go," a voice behind them said. Goku turned around to see Broly standing up. He had reverted to his original form.

"No way Broly you'll just try to kill us!" Goku yelled. Broly shook his head.

"Whoever these people are seem to have a grudge against you, Kakarot. And no one is going to kill you besides me," he explained.

"If he get's too much trouble, you and Vegeta could fuse," Gohan said. Vegeta spit at the ground.

"Fine, but you have to promise that you won't try to kill us," Goku said. Broly smirked.

"Yes, I promise. But know that once your granddaughter is saved and we return to Earth our truce is broken," Broly said fiercely. Goku nodded. And the small group flew off to Bulma's.

"You know that they'll be hunting us," someone said deep in outerspace. "Yes, but we'll be ready," someone else said, standing by a tube. Inside the tube was four year old Pan, her energy being slowly drained. "You're right. No one will be able to stand the might of the strongest Android ever and the strongest being in the universe," they both exclaimed!

A/N: wow, that was interesting. Broly, Vegeta and Goku team up to find Pan. And who are the mysterious beings! Find out next time! Remember to review.


	4. Icikar and the Ice Cream Team

A/N: Hey everyone after seeing all the views VCBMB has gotten I decided to post a chapter every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday! I hope u enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: Icikar and the Ice Cream Team

"Blasting off in two minutes," Bulma called from a microphone. Goku and Vegeta were sitting in the front chairs of a round space ship, while Broly was filling two chairs in the second row.

"So, do you know how to drive this Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Of course I know how to drive, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok, you don't have to yell. I just wanted to make sure," Goku said quietly. Vegeta spit at the ground.

"Keep your wonderings to yourself or I'll-"

"If any of you two say another word I will destroy this city," Broly yelled, cutting off Vegeta.

"We will be blasting off in t-minus ten, nine, eight, seven..." Bulma said, counting down.

"Vegeta, are you one hundred percent sure that you can drive a Capsule Corp shuttle?" Goku asked again. Vegeta nodded furiously.

"Yes, I'm sure! How hard can it be?" Vegeta said.

"How hard can it be? HOW HARD CAN IT BE?!" Goku asked, yelling.

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW HARD-"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" Broly screamed, cutting Goku off. The two Saiyans quieted down and Broly smirked.

Meanwhile, Bulma continued the countdown. "Three, two, one, blast off!" she said. The rockets underneath the space ship started igniting. In a matter of seconds the ship was in the air and out of orbit. The radio transmitter from inside the ship buzzed.

"Ok I am switching off the auto pilot," Bulma said from the radio.

"Vegeta, are you sure-" Bulma began but Vegeta cut her off.

" Yes, yes! I know how to drive the damn ship!" Vegeta yelled. Then a huge handgripped onto Vegeta's head. Broly pulled him out of the chair and smashed his fist into Vegeta's gut. The Saiyan prince coughed out blood and Broly threw him back into the chair.

"Now shut up and drive," Broly commanded. Vegeta calmed down and went to work. After pushing a few buttons for a few minutes he threw his hands up and shrugged.

"I don't understand the controls," he said.

"And we're heading into an asteroid field!" Vegeta yelled, noticing the huge rocks they were heading for.

"Of course," Goku muttered under his breath.

"Great, now what?" he asked. Vegetashook his head.

"Broly, what do you think?" Goku asked, but Broly was gone.

"Where's Broly?" he asked.

"He's playing Asteroid," Vegeta answered, gritting his teeth. Goku looked out the window and fell down in shock.

_With the Asteroids!_

"Kakarocks!" Broly yelled, blasting away the asteroids. He literally smashed his head into one and it broke into pieces. In a matter of minutes he destroyed all of the rocks and went back on the ship.

_With the Saiyans of Fun Time!_

"So where's the Dragon Ball?" Goku asked.

"On the Moon," Vegeta answered. Goku frowned.

"Stop kidding around, Vegeta. Now where's the Dragon Ball?" Goku asked again. Vegeta pointed to a small white planet. Glimmering in one of the craters was a small orange ball.

"Oh, so it really is on the Moon," Goku said, still staring at the crater. Vegeta spit at the ground. "No kidding," he said. The ship landed in the center of a town. The town was deserted and all the windows were closed.

"Seems the locals are a little shy," Goku said. Vegeta nodded.

"I wonder why," he muttered to himself. Broly smirked, raised an arm, and started charging an energy ball.

"Maybe I could lure them out," he said, throwing it off towards a small house on the left. Goku teleported to the house and deflected the attack. The ball went off into space.

"That won't be necessary," Goku said. Broly frowned and continued walking. After about a few minutes, the trio found the crater. Goku bent down and picked up the Dragon Ball. There were seven stars on it.

"It's the seven star ball," he stated.

"Freeze!" a voice said behind them. The Saiyans turned around to see four men in black, hooded cloaks. "The three in the back were huge, but the one in the front was short to say he least.

"Don't move or my men will blast you," the short one said. Vegeta smirked.

"And who would you be?" he asked.

The short one removed his hood to reveal two straight horns coming out of his head. Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened and Broly started shaking with anger.

"Frieza!" they all yelled. The short man smirked.

"Frieza is my father. I am Icikar," he said.

"Frieza had a son?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded.

"I dealt with his first son, Kuriza, in the past. But I never knew he had two," he said. Broly was struggling to keep his power under control. His hair was slowly turning from black to yellow. Icikar shrugged.

"Yes, my brother was always a weakling, just like what my uncle would say right now. But it doesn't matter. Give us the Dragon Ball and I won't kill you," he said harshly. Goku shook his head.

"No way, Icikar!" Goku charged up power and went Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta did the same. Icikar's eyes widened.

"Ooh, a Super Saiyan, are we? In that case I take it back, I'll kill you anyway. Get him boys!" Icikar commanded. The three men jumped out of their cloaks to reveal Saiyan armor similar to that of the Ginyu Force. They all charged their energy and threw three yellow energy waves at the Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta deflected two, while the third bounced off of Broly, who was currently a Super Saiyan and was bumping up to his Legendary Super Saiyan state. Goku took a closer look at his opponents. They were all different races. One resembled a large aligator, another was a blue skinned man with spiky black hair, and the third was silver machine. Icikar smirked.

"Before you die, let me introduce my team, the Ice Cream Team," he said. He introduced them in order. The aligator was named Vanilla, the man was named Strawberry, and the machine was named Chocolate. Goku tried to keep a straight face and Vegeta just looked at them weirdly. Vanilla frowned.

"You laugh at us now, but just wait until you see our power," he said. Icikar frowned as well.

"Ok, now you have my permission to kill them," he told the Ice Cream Team. the three men nodded and launched themselves at the Saiyans. Goku nodded at Vegeta and they charged at them. Goku punched Vanilla in the gut and easily killed him, while Vegeta kicked off Strawberry's head. Chocolate launched a ki wave at them, but Goku and Vegeta's combined Final Flash and Kamehameha overpowered the wave and killed him. Icikar stood in shock. He then frowned and gritted his teeth angrily.

"You've done it now! Now you will die!" he yelled, shedding off the rest of his cloak and charging power. The entire planet started shaking. When he stopped charging power, Icikar was in a form that resembled Frieza's final form.

"Now I will kill you!" Icikar yelled, charging at Goku and Vegeta in a speed that surpassed even theirs. But before he could finish his attack Broly stepped in and uppercutted him in the stomach, his hand going through his back. Icikar coughed out purple blood as his pupil's started fading into the whiteness of his eyes.

"P-please, l-let me l-live," Icikar pleaded, having enough energy to talk. Goku frowned.

"That's enough Broly! Let him live!" he yelled. But Broly couldn't hear him. His pure hatred for Frieza was overwhelming him, destroying what little sanity he had left.

"Stop it Broly! STOP IT NOW!" Goku screamed, charging after him, but he was too late. Broly yelled as his power overloaded. There was a flash of light and Icikar was on the floor. He was even paler than before and the crater he lied in was purple. Icikar's eyes were blank white and there was a huge hole in his stomach. Goku stopped in his tracks, not beliving his eyes. Broly's hand was covered in blood. Goku gritted his teeth.

"B-Broly, how c-could you?" he yelled, his hair growing in length. Broly turned around and smirked. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't have enough time as a fist connected with his face, pushing him to the ground and knocking him out of consciousness. Goku stood over him and he reverted back to his normal state. Vegeta picked up the black haired Broly and took him back to the ship. Goku stood alone, the Dragon Ball in his hand.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Broly," he yelled, hoping that Broly could hear him in his battered state.

"You'd be wise not to blow it," Goku said angrily.

A/N: wow, that was deep, sort of. Broly really unleashed his power. Well, I hope u liked it! Stay tuned 4 the next chapter that's comin 2morow!


	5. The Tournament on Talapez

A/N: hey everyone here's chapter 5 of VBCMB. I hope u like it!

Chapter 5: The Tournament on Talapez

Goku had moved Broly to the ship and waited for him to wake up. In about thirty minutes of space traveling the rogue Saiyan awoke. After a few minutes of gathering his thoughts, Broly went up to Goku, remembering how he got knocked out. He grabbed his head and raised him up high.

"You'd better have a good reason to knock me out, Kakarot, or I will crush you," Broly said angrily. Goku went Super Saiyan 2 and elbowed Broly in the gut. He let go and Goku proceeded to kick him in the neck. Broly was sent flying to the right side of the ship. Fortunately for Broly, the kick didn't faze him too much and he blocked his fall.

"First answer me this, Broly. Why did you kill Icikar. We could have let him live and he wouldn't have hurt anyone else in fear of fighting us again," Goku asked angrily. Broly smirked.

"Now what fun would that be? It doesn't matter anyway. He's not going to hurt anyone now," he answered.

"We could have spared a life. That's what matters!" Goku yelled.

"Stop it, both of you!" Vegeta walked in between them.

"It is getting annoying watching you two play around while Pan's life is at stake!" Vegeta yelled. He turned to Goku.

"Kakarot, I expected more restraint from you. Besides, if we let Icikar live then he would have just start to follow us around, making this putrid journey even more long and tedious than it already is." Goku nodded.

"Well I guess you have a point," he said. Vegeta smirked and turned to Broly.

"And Broly, well, your act didn't surprise me too much. It pains me to say this, it really does, but Kakarot is right. There was no need to kill him. Like he said, either Icikar would've given up his ways in fear or continued to search for us."

"The point is, you both have to end this silly feud and just try to work together so we can save Pan!" he yelled. Goku looked at him strangely. _What is up with Vegeta? _he thought. Vegeta frowned. _I've already lost someone I love before, I can't have the same happen to Kakarot. _

"Um Vegeta, if we're all here then who's driving the ship?" Goku asked. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Crap!" he yelled. Meanwhile, the ship was heading for a big green planet. Vegeta moved to controls and tried to stop the ship (Vegeta learned to control the ship over time). He punched the controls in frustration.

"Dammit, this ship is heading for a collision course with planet Talapez!" Vegeta yelled.

"Broly, try to stop the ship," Goku yelled. Broly nodded, went into his legenday Super Saiyan form and out the door. Broly then grabbed the back of the ship in an attempt to stop it. Vegeta tried everything he could but it was in vain.

"Broly, get back here. We're gonna crash!" Vegeta yelled as they hit the ground of the planet hard, causing a huge explosion.

**_On Talapez!_**

The smoke from the explosion had cleared and Goku woke up to find himself lying on the ground. Vegeta was right next to him asleep and Broly was on a stump eating broccoli.

"What happened? How am I...?" Goku asked. Broly took a bite out f his broccoli before answering.

"Before we hit I went in the ship and made an energy shield that protected us from the crash." Goku looked at the small broken and burned pieces of the ship and moaned.

"Great, now how are we gonna get out of here?" he asked himself. Goku tried multiple times using Instant Transmission but could not sense anything on the other planets. Finally, Vegeta woke up as well.

"Great, you're awake," Goku said, eating a carrot.

"Where's the...?" Vegeta asked but found the answer to his question in rubble.

"Dammit! Now how are we going to get off this waste land?!" Vegeta yelled. Suddenly, a small purple alien-thing walked around with a wad of flyers and tripped over Vegeta. He got p and gave one of the flyers to Vegeta. Goku grabbed it and read through it, taking his time. Finally, he gave it to Vegeta.

"What does 'sufficient' mean?" he asked. Broly and Vegeta fell over. "It means 'able', Kakarot! And from the looks of things there's a tournament going on," Vegeta said. Goku looked at the flyer again.

"What's the prize?" he asked. Vegeta continued to look through it. His eyes widened when he finished.

"The prize is... fifty million zeni." Goku started dancing happily.

"That's more than enough to pay for the repairs!" he yelled. Vegeta smirked.

"And according to this the tournament is today," he said, but Goku was already in the air.

"Well then, let's go!"

**_At the Tournament!_**

"Fighting in the first round is... Zaiko and Jannoka!" the announcer yelled. Goku, Vegeta and Broly were in the waiting area.

" I wonder who I'll fight first," Goku thought out loud.

"Fighting in the second round is... Infaque and Broly!" the announcer yelled. Broly stood up and looked for the one named Infaque. He finally found him. Infaque was a big, buff man with pale skin and short, spiky red hair. Broly smirked.

"So he's my first victim," he said to himself.

"Remember Broly, no killing," Goku said. Broly frowned.

"Fine!" he yelled.

"Fighting in the third round is... Goku and Vappire!" the announcer said.

"Ooh, sound's like I'm fightig that fellow," Goku said, smiling and pointing to a man in a black cloak that resembled a vampire.

"And fighting in the fourth and last round is... Vegeta and Tarble!" the announcer yelled for one last time! Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Tarble's here?" he asked. He found his little brother in the crowd. Tarble waved at him and Vegeta gritted his teeth. In the first round Zaiko won the fight and moved on. Now it was time for Broly to fight. He walked up to the battlefield and went Legendary super Saiyan. Infaque flexed his muscles and Broly scowled.

"The fool cares more about his looks than his power. This should be easy," Broly said to himself. A bell rang and Infaque rushed towards Broly and started throwing a variety of punches and kicks. They bounced off Broly like flies to an elephant. Broly stood still as Infaque continued to fight. The warrior then stopped, out of breath. Broly yawned and lightly hit Infaque in the neck. The pale warrior's eyes whitened and he fell to the ground, unconscious. The crowd went silent for a brief moment before exploding in applause.

"And the winner of the second round is Broly!" the announcer yelled over the microphone!

"The next match is Goku versus Vappire!" Goku went onto the stage in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku looked over to Vegeta and waved.

"Hi Vegeta!" he yelled happily. The bell rang and Vappire shed of his cloak, ran to Goku, and bit him on the arm. Goku noticed and started running around in circles, trying to shake him off.

"Get it off me! Get it off me! GET IT OFF ME!" Goku yelled. Broly looked at Goku weirdly.

"I'm starting to wonder how Kakarot every beat me before," he said. Vegeta nodded. Goku then got serious and powered up. Vappire was thrown off and out of the ring.

"Looks like Goku wins!" the announcer yelled over the cheers of the audience. Goku smiled and got off the ring.

"You're turn Vegeta. Knock 'em dead!" he said, helping himself to some food. Vegeta spit at the ground and smirked.

"The last round of the semi-semi finals is Vegeta and Tarble!" Vegeta flew onto the stage and joined Tarble.

"What are you doing here, Tarble? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope, I came here to test out my strength. I got alot stronger since last time," he said, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Interesting, but let's see you handle a Super Saiyan 2," Vegeta said, powering up as well. The bell rang and the two brothers charged at each other!

A/N: Wow, it's Vegeta vs. Tarble! Who will win? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Remember 2 review!


	6. The Battle of Brothers

Hello everyone and due to popular demand I am posting chapter 6 of VCBMB! I hope u enjoy it!

Chapter 6: The Battle of Brothers!

The two attacks hit, both punches hitting their target in the face. It was a little hard for Tarble to hit Vegeta because of height but he managed it. The brothers moved away from each other and rushed again, going into close combat. They clashed blow after blow until Vegeta flew up high and shot a purple ki wave at Tarble. Ten years ago Tarble probably would've run away. But not this time. He deflected the attack with ease. Vegeta smirked.

"So you're not the old weakling of a brother you used to be. No,you're much stronger now," Vegeta said from the air. Tarble flew up to join him.

"Thank you big brother. Coming from you I'm flattered," Tarble said, bowing slightly. Vegeta smirked.

"But..." Tarble arched an eyebrow.

"But what?" he asked.

"But it's still not enough to beat the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled, charging his power to the maximum. Tarble smirked as well.

"Do you mean 'prince' as in singular or plural?" Tarble asked when his brother stopped charging.

"Singular, why?" Vegeta asked, smirking. Tarble gulped. _Uh oh_, Tarble thought. And uh oh was right. Vegeta rushed to Tarble at the speed of light and punched him in the gut. Tarble coughed out blood and Vegeta kicked him away, sending him flying. Vegeta teleported to Tarble, grabbed his head, and threw him towards the tournament ring. He hit the ground hard, but still inside the ring.

"Come on, Tarble! Get up and fight!" Vegeta yelled. Tarble slowly rose out of the rubble.

"Y-your good, big brother. But, I'm not gonna lose that easily!" Tarble yelled, charging up to his full power. Vegeta smirked.

"Hmph, do you really think that with a small power boost you can compete with the prince of all Saiyans?!" Vegeta yelled, laughing. Tarble continued to raise his power.

"Yes... I... Can!" Tarbe screamed as his power rose to amazing heights beyond his limit. Tarble's hair spiked up and blue lightning appeared in his aura. Vegeta's eyes widened as he sensed his power.

"How is this possible?! A few minutes ago he couldn't even see me move! And now here he is powering up to heights I couldn't even imagine him going to!" Vegeta cried. Tarble's power still continued to rise. Vegeta then gritted his teeth.

"Well two can play that game! Ha!" Vegeta yelled, powering up as well. To compare power levels, Tarble's is 17 (not real power level, just a random number) and Vegeta's is 16.5. Vegeta, sensing that his brother's power was higher than his, got **_VERY_ **_**ANGRY!**_

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET MY BROTHER BE STRONGER THAN ME! I'D BE DAMNED BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPENED!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, his power being raised faster and his hair getting longer. Vegeta could feel the hair on his eyebrows disappearing and his muscles bulging.

"HA!" Vegeta yelled, making an explosion in the sky from his power. Meanwhile on the ground, Tarble was doing the same. Finally, their two powers stopped raising. Vegeta and Tarble both rose to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta frowned and stretched his arms wide. His body formed a cross, with the exception of his legs. In both of his arms were two small energy balls slowly growing in both size and power.

"You seem to be much stronger now, Tarble. So let's see if you can survive..." Vegeta said, throwing his arms together.

"A..." the ki balls in his hands merged and grew huge.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled, launching a yellow ki wave at Tarble. Tarble smirked and put his hands together. he slowly pulled them appart as a small blue ki blast formed between them. He closed his hands into a fist and started charging energy into his fists. As the Final Flash grew near, Tarble stretched out his arms.

"DRAGON STAR ATTACK!" Tarble yelled, opening his hands and launching a huge blue ki wave at Vegeta. The Final Flash and Dragon Star Attack connected and began a struggle to see which attack will hit their target. Finally, Vegeta stopped his attack, moved out of the way, and sped towards Tarble at the speed of sound. Tarble didn't have enough time to even turn around before Vegeta swooped down and planted his palm on his chest.

"You. Lose," Vegeta said. And with that, he shot a ki wave out of his palm that engulfed Tarble and pushed him out of the ring and towards the wall. He crashed through and Vegeta stopped the blast when Tarble hit the steps in the stadium. His Saiyan armor was missing and so was his undershirt. He had reverted to his original form and had fainted. Vegeta picked up his brother, slung him onto his arm, and carried him back to the sidelines.

"And it looks like Vegeta wins!" the announcer... well... _announced. _Vegeta rested Tarble on a bench and turned to the announcer.

"Good fight, Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Too bad for Tarble, though."

"The semi finals will be Zaiko versus Broly and Goku versus Vegeta!" the announcer announced. Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Just so you know, I'll be beating you in the semi finals," Goku said, smirking. Vegeta smirked as well.

"In your dreams, Kakarot!" he said.

A/N: Next time; Goku and Vegeta! Who will win? I hope u liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Down to Earth

A/N: Hey everyone the next few chapters will show Gohan's training.

Chapter 7: Down to Earth...

Gohan cupped his hands behind his back and charged energy. "KamehameHA!" he yelled, throwing a Kamehameha at a nearby mountain, destroying it completely. He got on his knees.

"Gohan, come in! You need rest," Videl said. She had been healed by the magical Sensu Beans a few days ago. Since their house had been blown up they had been living at Chi Chi's. Gohan shook his head.

"I need *pant pant* to train!" he said. Videl walked over to him and put an arm around him.

"I know how you feel about Pan, I feel the same way. But you need to sleep. Your father and Vegeta are taking care of it," she said.

"And what about Broly?" Gohan threw back. Videl remained silent. She had no answer.

"We can both sense that he already killed someone and it hasn't been a week yet. I'm worried that my father and Vegeta won't be able to contain him. What then?!" he asked angrily, throwing another ki blast at a mountain, destroying it.

"I don't know how but I know that your father will succeed. You, on the other hand, need rest," Videl said. Gohan sighed and went into the house and fell asleep on the couch.

_Gohan strutted over to the mysterious man in white. "Come on, Gohan. Don't you want your daughter back?" he asked. Gohan gritted his teeth and launched a punch at the man, but he dodged it. The man stabbed Gohan in the gut with his hand, his hand going through his back. Gohan spit out blood. _

_"Poor Gohan, you couldn't save your daughter. Then he shot Gohan with an energy beam and he was surrounded by blackness. Suddenly, Gohan heard his daughters voice in the distance. _

_"Papa! PAPA!" it yelled _

_"Pan! PAN! Gohan yelled, tears forming in his eyes._

Gohan shot forward. _It was just a dream_, he thought. He then got off of the couch and went outside. He charged energy and flew off into the sky. He found a deserted area and started training there. He shot a dozen energy beams everywhere, destroying rocks everywhere. Thinking it's not enough, Gohan went Super Saiyan 3 and tried to charge beyond. He created a crater where he stood and his power continued rising.

"Come on! I-I need to get stronger! For Pan's sake!" he yelled and his power skyrocketed, destroying the wasteland around him. But he hasn't gone up in Super Saiyan level. Gohan sighed.

"I need to train more!" he yelled, throwing a barrage at stuff nearby. Then he threw a Super Kamehameha at the sky. But then he moved it so it shot towards himself.

"If I'm going to get stronger, I need to endure anything," he said quietly as the Kamehaeha hit. Gohan yelled in pain as a huge explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared Gohan was barely standing. His shirt was torn and his right arem was bleeding badly from exposure to more pain from the wound at the battle with Broly. He got on his knees and fell down.

_I-I have t-o get up! _his mind said. But his body said no and he fell out of consciousness. When he woke up next he was somewhere else. In a grassland by a fire. He was hidden by a few cliffs. He looked behind him and instantly felt warmth from the fire. But he looked beyond it to a figure hidden by shadow. All that showed was the pants of a purple gi.

"I heard you need training," the figure said, stepping out of the shadows slowly so his figure wasn't revealed yet.

"But what you're doing right now is killing yourself, Gohan," the figure said. _How does he know my name? _Gohan thought.

"What you need is a trainer," he said, stepping out of the shadows completely, revealing green skin, a purple gi, a white thingy on his shoulders and a turban.

"And I'd be happy to oblige," Piccolo said, smirking.

A/N: ooh Piccolo's gonna train Gohan. Sry if the chapter was a little short but the next one will be pretty long. I hope u enjoyed the chapter. Remember 2 review!


	8. Rising Up!

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not posting in a long ass time I have been rewriting, editing, and doing other stuff to my fanfictions! I'm also very sorry for putting a small intermission between Goku, Broly and Vegeta and instead talking about Gohan but trust me he will be **_VERY_**important later on! Now that that's done with, let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Rising Up!

"I don't know, Piccolo," Gohan said nervously.

"I mean, I might be a little too strong for your training," he added. Piccolo smirked.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past week? Loafing around?" he asked. He clenched his fists.

"No! I've been training as hard as I could possible train! Powering up to impossible heights! I gained powers of unbelievable strength," he said.

"Because I didn't do it alone. I had some help..." Piccolo walked over to a grassy spot away from the cliffs.

"I had help from the Superior Kai!" he announced. Gohan's eyes widened.

"But I thought that the Supreme Kai was the limit!" he cried.

"That's what I thought too," Piccolo said, "But I met him during my training. He said that all I was doing was hurting myself. Then he asked me if he could be my coach during my training and I said yes. So he teleported me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where he trained me for the rest of the week." Gohan arched an eyebrow.

"Wait, I thought that you could only be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a maximum of two days before it disappears?" he asked. Piccolo smirked.

"He's the Superior Kai. If he can watch over the Supreme Kais and the Kais under them, I think he can pull the limitations of the Time Chamber," Piccolo explained.

"I'm still not sure about this," Gohan said. Piccolo frowned.

"Fine! I'll give you a demonstration of my power!" he yelled, charging up. At first his power hit his usual strength, but it soon rose to Gotenks' level, then Gohan's, then even Vegeta's level. Each time he charged up Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. Finally, Piccolo stopped charging up. His aura was now electric blue and sparks flew everywhere in his aura. Piccolo was smirking.

"Don't look so surprised, Gohan. This is just a tenth of my power, maybe a quarter," he said. Gohan fell down.

"A single tenth?! Maybe a quarter?! This is insane!" he yelled.

Piccolo laughed. He then got into a battle stance. "Now come on and fight me! If you dare!" he yelled.

Gohan nodded and got into a battle stance of his own. Piccolo smirked and threw a punch at Gohan at super speed. Gohan's eyes widened as Piccolo's fist connected with his face and he was thrown back. Gohan did a flip and stopped himself from falling. He cupped his hands behind his back and started charging a blue energy ball.

"Kamehame," he said, charging the energy ball. Piccolo charged power into the tips of his index and middle finger, creating a huge amount of energy at the tips of his fingers and making his power level spike. Finally, Gohan stretched his arms out in front of him.

"HA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, launching the energy ball in the form of thick laser.

"Special Beam CANNON!" Piccolo yelled, launching an energy beam of his own from his finger tips. The two beams collided and began a struggle. Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon was overpowering Gohan's Kamehameha Wave. Gohan winced a little then charged up to Super Saiyan 2 form.

"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled, throwing even more power into the beam. It grew bigger and thicker and began overpowering Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon in the beam struggle. Piccolo smirked.

"It's time to crank up the power. HA!" He put more power into the beam as well and the beam struggle evened up again.

"Put more power, Gohan! Or else I'll crush you! Fight harder!" Piccolo said in an attempt to unleash Gohan's power. But Gohan was still holding back. This made Piccolo _very _angry.

"Fine! If I can't talk you into it..." Piccolo shut his eyes and charged power. "...then maybe I can **make **you do it!" Piccolo's eyes fluttered open and he screamed at the top of his lungs. His power spiked again and the Special Beam Cannon overwhelmed the Kamehameha until there was almost nothing holding the back the Special Beam Cannon from hitting Gohan. Gohan shut his eyes and thought about what Piccolo said.

"Put more power, Gohan! Or else I'll crush you! Fight harder!"

Finally, Gohan opened his eyes and gritted his teeth. He screamed at the top of his lungs and powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU POWER!" Gohan yelled, putting his maximum power into the Kamehameha. It threw back the Special Beam Cannon and literally broke through. Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. But his look of surprise turned into a smirk.

"So this is your full power, Gohan. Time to bring out the Big One." Piccolo cupped his hands together out in front of him. He then started charging a yellow energy ball in between his hands. Meanwhile, the Kamehameha was nearing Piccolo. It was only a few feet away now. As the powerful beam neared, Piccolo frowned and powered up to his complete maximum power.

"FULL POWER LIGHT GRENADE!" he yelled. A huge gigantic beam shot from his cupped hands and completely engulfed the Kamehameha, pushing through and heading towards Gohan at a rapid speed. Gohan put his hands out in front of him so they formed an x in an attempt to block the Titan attack. But the attack hit Gohan and all that was heard was the sound of Gohan scream and everything blasting away.

This went on for a few more seconds until the beam shrank. Piccolo pulled back his hands and the Light Grenade stopped. Gohan had reverted to his original state and was kneeling on the ground. The shirt of his gi had ripped apart completely and his pants were ripped. His arms were still forming an X in front of him.

"Still think you can take more of this?" Piccolo asked. Gohan pulled back his arms and smiled.

"Hell yeah! Bring it!" Piccolo smirked and threw a Special Beam Cannon at Gohan. But Gohan just deflected it was nothing. Piccolo raised an eyebrow. Gohan was in his normal state, so how was he so strong? Piccolo charged a Light Grenade in his hands. "LIGHT GRENADE!" he yelled. Another huge gigantic beam was thrown at Gohan. But the Saiyan half breed just stood there and took the hit. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke from the explosion cleared Piccolo's eyes widened. Gohan was still standing. He didn't take any damage at all from that attack, not even a single scratch!

"Is that all?" Gohan asked smugly. And that's when Piccolo noticed the tail. Gotale had a long brown tail sticking out from above his butt. Gohan smirked.

"Now it's my turn!" Gohan charged up his power, easily surpassing his previous limitations without ascending to Super Saiyan. Piccolo's mouth hung out in shock as Gohan's power rose even higher and surpassed Piccolo's full power. Finally, Gohan started changing. His hair was floating as if the gravity was turned off and his eyes were blank white. He was also strangely growing brown hair everywhere. Piccolo then realized what was happening when Gohan grew fangs and started growing taller and bigger.

"Gohan's transforming into a Great Ape!" he exclaimed.

Gohan had soon turned into a full fledged yellow haired ape. He was smashing everything around him. "Gohan, STOP!" Piccolo yelled, launching a ki blast at him. It bounced off of his skin. Unfortunately, Great Ape Gohan noticed Piccolo. He attempted to grab him with his huge arms but Piccolo dodged him. Piccolo then flew over to Gohan's tail and charged a ki attack.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled, throwing the beam towards Gohan's tail. It burst through and cut off the tail. Gohan screamed as the brown tail fell to the ground with a boom. Gohan started shrinking and shrinking until he was back to normal. Normal Gohan was on the floor, unconscious. Luckily his clothes were super elastic so his clothes weren't ripped except for a hole in the back from where his tail used to be. Piccolo walked over to him.

"You have more inner energy than I thought, Gohan," he said.

"And I swear I will bring it out!"

* * *

Zaiko spit out blood as Broly planted his fist into his stomach. He charged a ki blast and it exploded in his hand, launching Zaiko out of the ring. "And the winner is Broly!" the announcer announced. Broly smirked and walked out of the ring. Goku looked over at Vegeta.

"You ready to lose?" he asked. Vegeta smirked.

"Yes, if you're talking to yourself, Kakarot!" Vegeta spat back.

"And now for the final round of the semi-finals with Goku and Vegeta!" Goku flew over to the ring and got into a battle stance. Vegeta followed suit.

"Begin!" the announcer yelled. Goku dashed towards Vegeta and Vegeta did the same. They both prepared to punch the other and...

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it everyone! I hope u liked it! Remember 2 review! The next time Goku and Vegeta will fight _**FOR REAL** _and it will probably be about 2 to 3 chapters!


	9. Goku vs Vegeta!

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while I hade to put in some though into the chapter. It's pretty hard to imagine and create all the battle scenes. But I did it, eventually and now here is chapter 9! P.S. if ur thinking "Ooh this story makes no sense and has too many unimportant details" or "How is Broly a good guy? That makes no sense! Boo!" Well, there _is _a plotline and everything that is happening will all make sense in the end. Who took Pan? Why? Why is Broly a good/bad guy? Why am I including Gohan training? It will all make sense in the end, I promise you that!

Chapter 9: Goku vs Vegeta!

...kaboom! They missed. Both Goku and Vegeta, strongest beings in the universe, saved the Earth like six times, missed their punch and flew out of the ring. Vegeta stopped himself by flying. he turned around but Goku had disappeared. Vegeta shut his eyes and tried to sense where he was.

"Found you!"

Vegeta turned around and threw a kick to the air. Goku appeared on that spot and blocked the kick with his arm. Goku flew back and launched a kick to Vegeta's face. It missed by a centimeter, giving Vegeta the chance to elbow Goku in the gut. Unfortunately, Goku teleported to behind Vegeta and fired a ki blast. It hit Vegeta square on his back and sent the Prince of all Saiyans flying (Besides you, Tarble. I know you're the Prince of all Saiyans, too). Goku and Vegeta both teleported and started fighting in close combat so quickly that the audience couldn't even see it. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Goku and Vegeta continued to throw their blows. Finally, they both threw a punch and hit each other in the face. Goku flipped and landed on the ground, Vegeta doing the same. _There's got to be some way to beat Vegeta_, Goku thought. Then, he got an idea.

Vegeta smirked. "What are you so happy about?" he asked. Goku didn't reply. Vegeta frowned.

"Hello, I am speaking towards you!" he shouted. Goku looked up.

_Time to put my plan into action! _"Hey, Veggie!" he called out.

"My name is not Veggie!" Vegeta yelled. Goku turned around and started spanking his butt as a taunt.

"Nya nya nya nya nya!" Vegeta gritted his teeth and charged at Goku. Goku jumped and flew to the other side just as Vegeta rushed passed him. He teleported behind Goku and started throwing a variety of punches and kicks at Goku. Even though blind to the blows, Goku dodged every single one of them.

"Can't touch this!" Goku yelled as he dodged a punch. He turned around a bit and threw a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's head. It hit him hard and Vegeta was thrown five yards away. He landed within the ring a few inches within the border. Slowly, he got up.

"You did not just kick me!" Vegeta yelled. Goku smirked.

"So what if I did, huh? Whacha gonna do 'bout it, huh? Come at me bro!" he yelled. Vegeta charged up his ki and rushed towards Goku.

_Wait for it, wait for it..._ Goku thought as Vegeta neared him. "Now!" Goku shouted. He jumped, hovering above Vegeta and dodging the attack. Vegeta looked back at Goku, his eyes wide.

"Solar Flare!"

Goku put his hands to his face and created a flash of light that blinded Vegeta. The Saiyan prince covered his eyes and kneeled down in pain. Goku got back on the ground.

Then, Vegeta started laughing. Goku arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Have you been training these past ten years?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course I have!" Goku answered.

"Your tricks are getting old, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been training too much with your friends that you've gotten used to fighting weak opponents? Or is it that you don't remember how to fight me?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked. Vegeta frowned and threw a ki blast in this direction Goku barely dodged it.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked.

"I can sense you, Kakarot. You forget, I'm the closest thing in the universe to your equal!" Vegeta cupped his hands in front of him and charged his energy.

"Final Flash!" Vegeat yelled. Goku put his index and middle fingers together and awaited for the attack. The blast hit, causing a huge explosion, followed by smoke. Vegeta smirked and opened his eyes. The light from the Solar Flare dimmed and was gone. Vegeta then frowned. He charged a small blue ki blast in his right hand, waiting for something.

Goku teleported behind Vegeta, his hands cupped behind his back. In his hands was a big blue energy ball.

"HA!" Goku yelled, throwing a Kamehameha at Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and launched his own blue energy ball, screaming, "Big Bang ATTACK!"

The two attacks collided and sent both Goku and Vegeta flying to the edge of the ring. They both stopped themselves by flying into the high air.

"You're better than I thought," Goku said, panting.

"You aren't as stupid as I supposed, Kakarot," Vegeta replied. Goku wiped some blood from his chin and smirked.

"Now the gloves are coming off!" he yelled, going Super Saiyan. Vegeta did the same.

_**Exactly One and a Half Seconds Later!**_

The crowd of different species who could, apparently, speak and understand english stared at the two warriors who hovered in the air. The two warriors were matching blow after blow, faster than the eye could see. Out of everyone in the stadium, the only people who could understand what was happening was Tarble (only vaguely) and Broly. Although, Broly wasn't noticing. He was too busy beating the crap out of Tarble.

"I HATE VEGETABLES!" Broly yelled.

"But you're eating broccoli right now," Tarble protested, pointing to the small green vegetable in his mouth.

"THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT!" Broly yelled.

"Yes it-" Tarble began, but he was cut off when Broly smashed his fist into his face.

"Why are you so angry anyways?" Tarble asked when Broly removed his fist.

"_**BECAUSE I HATE**** VEGETABLES**_!" he yelled, punching Tarble in the face repeatedly.

Anywho, Vegeta and Goku were locked into mortal combat. After about two minutes, they spread apart. Goku quickly launched a Kamehameha and Vegeta threw a Galick Gun. The two attacks collided but it was Goku's Kamehameha that won the struggle. Vegeta dodged at the last second and flew high into the sky. Goku followed him up and when they were at each others toes they stopped in their tracks and locked into close combat.

Goku threw a punch to Vegeta, who blocked it and threw both legs at Goku in a kick, who dodged the attack, grabbed Vegeta's legs and threw him, who then teleported behind Goku and launched a ki blast to his back, who dodged and elbowed Vegeta in the face, who then kneed Goku in the gut and kicked him away.

Goku stopped in his tracks and launched another Kamehameha at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked the blast and flew after Goku. Goku did the same and when he readied a punch Vegeta launched a roundhouse kick to Goku, sending him flying and then proceded to fire five ki blasts. Goku's eyes widened as the blasts neared him. Goku successfully dodged two but the other three hit him hard. Goku was thrown right into the middle of the ring with a huge crash.

Vegeta teleported to Goku, picked him up and punched him in the stomach. Goku coughed out a little bit of blood as Vegeta kicked him in the face and uppercutted him into the air. Goku flew up and, at the speed of light, flew to Vegeta and kneed him in the chin. He then teleported to behind Vegeta and slammed both of his feet into his back. Vegeta held his ground and grabbed Goku's feet. He then crouched down and slammed Goku into the pavement. Vegeta lifted him up and slammed him into the other side and repeat. This went on for five slammes. On the sixth slam Goku stopped himself and put all his power into his legs. He threw Vegeta up into the air by kicking him. Goku then charged up all his power.

"Kaio Ken times fifty!" Goku yelled, charging his power to the limit. With great effort due to the strain of the power, Goku cupped his hands behind his back.

"Ka," he began, creating a blue ki ball in his hands. "Me," he continued, putting more force into the ball. "Ha." Goku pushed on. The blue ball mixed with a dark shade of red. "Me." The energy ball was now the size of Goku's head.

Vegeta saw what was happening. "Using an old classic, are we?" he asked himself. He slammed his arms into each other in front of him and cupped his hands.

"Well two can play that game!" Vegeta charged all the power he had in his arsenal into his arms, creating a huge yellow energy ball.

"Final Flash!" he yelled, putting his full power in the ball. "HA!" Vegeta yelled, making the ball into a full power beam that was launched at Goku.

"HA!" Goku yelled, firing the Super Kamehameha at Vegeta. The two juggernaut beams collided and, with all the power put into the attacks, destroyed themselves. There was an explosion and a big puff of smoke as the entire stadium shook with the immense excess power being released. When the tournament stopped shaking and the smoke cleared, Goku and Vegeta appeared to be...

A/N: To be continued, fools!


	10. Fighting in Fatigue!

A/N: This chapter was a bit early. But it's still pretty good. I hope u enjoy Chapter 10!

Chapter 10: Fighting in Fatigue!

"_**HA!**_" The entire tournament shook again. Not from the beam struggle, but by something new. Goku's power was sky rocketing faster than an Instant Transmission, getting stronger by the millisecond. Vegeta was watching from above, not too impressed. _Whatever Kakarot's capable of_, he thought. _I'm capable of_.

Meanwhile, Goku's energy continued to spike. His power level was hitting google, and that's saiyan' a lot (hahaha! "Saiyan'!" Classic...) Even then, Vegeta didn't flinch in the slightest. Finally, Goku stopped his power-gaining. His power was ultimately high and he had only transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

"Nice light show, Kakarot," Vegeta commented, floating back down.

"But it's gonna take a hell of a lot more to intimidate me." Goku smirked. He spread his legs apart. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I've been working on a few moves these last few years," Goku said, raising his hands to the sky. Vegeta started laughing.

"What? Are you going to do the Spirit Bomb?" he asked. Goku shook his head.

"After this, you'll wish I did." Vegeta then noticed something. Goku's energy was rising high and yet his aura wasn't showing. Goku stopped raising his power and lowered his arms until his palms were facing Vegeta. Goku frowned and concentrated hard.

"Lightning Pulse!" he shouted. Goku's hands started glowing bright blue, taking in stored power. Vegeta started chuckling, then laughing, until he was laughing so hard everyone could hear him.

"Is that it? Is that your stupid little special attack?" he asked between laughs. Goku continued to concentrate. Vegeta calmed down and smirked.

"Oh, give it up and admit it. You've run out of ideas so you're using lights to stall me," he said. Goku ignored the Saiyan prince. Vegeta frowned.

"Seriously, stop it," he said, a little bit louder. Goku continued to ignore Vegeta.

"Listen, you little- what's happening to your hands?" Goku's hands were starting to blister. It was taking all of his concentration not to stop.

"**HA!**" Goku yelled. Not even a second later all of the energy emmiting from his hands were unleashed on Vegeta. A huge white beam twice Goku's size erupted from his hands and completely consumed Vegeta. The beam spread and spread until it reached the people in the bleachers. At that point Goku spread out his arms. The beam spread out into six smaller beams. One of them contained a screaming Vegeta. Goku clapped his hands high above him. The beams collided into each other and exploded. Vegeta was blown away, heading towards the ring.

Goku crouched down, took off towards Vegeta and slammed his fist into Vegeta's back. Goku hastily backed away.

"Kaio Ken times one hundred!" he yelled. His aura turned bright red as Goku's power rose to unbelievable heights. With the new power surging, Goku charged after Vegeta and started throwing lightning fast punches, kicks, elbows and knees at Vegeta, all of them hitting him in the face. Goku ended the assault by headbutting Vegeta in the stomach and sending him flying to the ground with a quickly charged Kamehameha. Vegeta crashed into the ring, creating a huge crater.

With the final crash, the arena broke down and collapsed. Goku rushed to the broken ring and grabbed Vegeta's arm before he fell into the rubble. He then flew up high into the sky and briefly threw Vegeta in the air, catching him by the shoulders.

Vegeta's face was battered and bloody. His nose was probably broken, both of his eyes were shut, and his forehead was bleeding. From the blast his entire body took a toll. Vegeta's shirt was ripped in half, one of his gloves was missing, there were holes everywhere in his suit, and every patch of shown skin either had a deep cut or a bruise. Plus the fact that Vegeta had reverted to his normal form

"You'll be fine, Vegeta. But it's time to rest," Goku said sincerely. "And I don't mean up here."

One of Vegeta's eyes suddenly opened. "It's good to see you care, Kakarot," he said. With a swift motion, Vegeta kneed Goku in the gut and slammed his fist into Goku's head. Goku crouched down in pain. Vegeta backed away from Goku, smirking.

"It's gonna take a whole lot more to beat me," he said. Goku reluctantly looked at Vegeta. It then occurred to Vegeta that Goku had reverted to his normal form.

"And you even gave yourself a handicap for me. Going Kai Ken times one hundred really put up your fatigue, plus the whole 'blasting me away' thing," Vegeta said, grabbing Goku by the head and lifting him up.

"Now, it's my turn." Vegeta uppercutted Goku in the chin and slammed both feet into his chest. Goku coughed out blood and Vegeta entered close combat mode, this time Goku being unable to defend himself.

_**The Short Misadventures of Broly and Tarble! Pt. 1**_

"Where is the food? I'm hungry!" Tarble said, yawning. He and Broly were in the middle of playing the worlds most boring Monopoly Game. Apparently, Broly was winning. Why? Because the only thing Tarble was focusing on food the emptiness in his stomach.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Broly asked, buying the Boardwalk. Tarble shrugged.

"We could always eat you," Tarble proposed. "I mean, you are very meaty." Broly held up his hand in front of Tarble's face.

"Say that again and I'll blast you away," he threatened. Tarble gulped nervously. He then smiled widely. Tarble had just gotten an idea. He moved up closer to Broly.

"We'll climb up Mt. Veggie to get some food!" Tarble whispered. Broly frowned, grabbed Tarble's head and aimed at the tall mountain covered with a vegetable landscape.

"Alright then," Broly said, smirking. "You first!" With all his might, Broly threw Tarble at the mountain. Screaming all the way there, Tarble hit a small broccoli forest, A.K.A the beginning of the mountain. Broly crouched down and did a power jump, hopping all the way to the broccoli forest.

Meanwhile, Tarble had just begun to get up when Broly landed on him. "So, where to?"

Tarble got up from underneath the Legendary Super Saiyan behemoth and looked at the map. "Well, according to this map we go up the Broccoli Forest, through the Carrot Cavern, up the River of Radishes, and into the Potato Palace," he said. Broly arched an eyebrow.

"And what will be waiting for us in the Potato Palace?" he asked.

"Hot chicks and boobs," Tarble answered sarcastically. Broly smirked.

"I like that prize!" he said to himself. Tarble hit him on the head with a broccoli tree branch.

"No, you maroon! Food will be up there!" Tarble yelled. Broly frowned and kicked him hard In the stomach.

"What was that for?" Tarble asked when he recovered from the blow.

"Getting me excited," Broly answered. "Now come along."

_**With Vegeta and Goku!**_

"Take that! And that! And a bit of this, you pathetic excuse of whipped cream!" Vegeta said, licking his ice cream. In his other hand was a very tired Goku, who Vegeta had beat up for about ten minutes. Then Vegeta got tired. So he bought some ice cream.

"Can I have some?" Goku asked weakly. Vegeta shook his head.

"No ice cream for weaklings!" he said. Goku frowned and started getting mad. As his temper rose so did his power. Vegeta let go go Goku and dropped his ice cream.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Goku yelled, turning into a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta was staring as the ice cream continued to fall until it hit the ring and smashed into the cement. Vegeta charged into a Super Saiyan 2 and rushed down towards the ring, yelling, "FIVE SECOND RULE!" Goku rushed after him as well.

As Vegeta continued to fly downward he counted off the seconds. At five when Vegeta was in arms reach of the ice cream Goku's own arms wrapped around him, preventing Vegeta from getting his snack.

"NOOOO!" Vegeta yelled as the sixth second went by. He turned to Goku, very angry.

Goku smirked. "Poor Veggie. Looks like you'll have to stick with your _just deserts_!" Goku threw a lightning fast fist to Vegeta's angry face and hit; hard. Vegeta snapped into focus right away and proceeded to kick Goku in the face. The both backed away. Then Vegeta spotted something behind Goku's back. It was long with brown fur.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he turned around to look at his back. The exact same thing was now on Vegeta's very lower back. He then smirked.

"It's about to get a lot more interesting," he thought to himself. Goku already noticed what Vegeta noticed and was smirking. They both rushed towards each other, now somehow free of their fatigue, and prepared for the final clash.

A/N: well, I hope u enjoyed chapter 10 of VCBMB! And that little feature of Tarble and Broly. The little mini series will finish in the next chapter. Remember 2 review!


	11. Victory in Tails' Reach!

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a jackass anis at this point for making you wait this long for chapter 11. If I was younger I would've went on about some stupid excuse that involved Yo-Mama jokes, my best friend kissing a hobo with tongue (he actually did that once. Epic truth or dare moment) and having vampire-Moka from Rosario+Vampire attacking my school (you should watch that anime. If ur a pervert, ur gonna love Kurumu.). But I am more mature now, sort of, and I do not have to hide behind lies and poorly written chapters (I mean my own, not yours, reader).

Chapter 11: Victory in Tails' Reach!

Vegeta and Goku flew towards each other, fifty feet in the air, and clashed. Goku kicked Vegeta in the face and Vegeta did the same with his fist. They instantly pulled apart and flew into close combat, fighting so quickly that the punches and kicks weren't shown, neither were them. Small glimpses were shown as they moved around, neck and neck. They suddenly appeared clearly shown as Goku dodged Vegeta's punch and grabbed his wrist, not letting go of his arm. He lifted Vegeta up high and then threw him down, letting go of his arm at the last second and sending Vegeta falling.

Seconds before hitting the ring Vegeta stopped himself in midair: big mistake. Goku teleported to his side. He fashioned a small Kamehameha in his hand and thrust it into Vegeta's abdomen. It exploded on impact. Vegeta was thrown back hard, getting closer to the bleachers filled with people. Then, Vegeta just stopped. Standing still by a force that wouldn't let him pass. Vegeta made the mistake of turning around.

_**KAPOW! **_Goku's elbow connected with Vegeta's face, breaking his nose and probably, from the impact, his bones. Goku's arm on Vegeta's shoulder was keeping him from moving. Then, Vegeta gripped Goku's arm using his right hand. With all of his might, Vegeta started flipping Goku over and over again into the ground, his hand still holding Goku's arm.

Finally, Vegeta stopped the flipping and attempted to throw Goku into the are outside of the arena. But Goku, being a resourceful Saiyan, wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and squeezed, causing Vegeta to start gasping for air.

"Try to weasel out of this, Veggie!" Goku taunted.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and then yelled, "My name isn't Veggie!" His power spiked and his aura powered up. The energy surge distracted Goku for a second, allowing Vegeta to break free.

"It's VEGETA!" Vegeta yelled. Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta threw a roundhouse kick to his face and afterwards an uppercut to his gut. Both strikes hit their target. Goku coughed out blood and then Vegeta proceeded to strike punch after punch a timed at Goku's stomach. Each ferocious blow struck Goku hard, leaving the proud Saiyan breathless. Vegeta finished the combo with a kick to Goku's chin, sending Goku flying skyward. Vegeta rushed up and grabbed Goku by the arm and leg. Vegeta raised him up high and then threw him down, his knee in the way. Goku's back hit Vegeta's leg and he cried out in pain. The prince of all Saiyans then proceeded to throw Goku into the ground.

A second before impact, Goku stopped himself and flew up high. He desperately lookeoff ore Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Vegeta flew towards Goku, his leg ready for the attack. Goku slightly turned around and, with strength not shown before and a wide smirk on his face, grabbed Vegeta's foot with one hand. Vegeta looked astonished.

"Should we continue at full power?" Goku asked, letting Vegeta go. Vegeta smirked.

"Of course," he replied. Goku's smirk faded as he charged up. The entire arena shook under the aura alone. Goku's power shook the entire planet. Goku quickly shuffled through the stages of Super Saiyan until he hit Super Saiyan 3.

"How's this?" Goku asked.

"I'm guessing you could've taken Broly down at any time in our last fight, am I correct?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded.

"Yeah, I was holding back for Gohan's sake. If he knew I was this much stronger than him, he'd probably give up fighting. And, frankly, with us gone, the Earth needs a protector."

"I'm sure I'm much stronger than Gohan, and Broly for that matter," Vegeta commented. Goku smirked.

"We'll see if Broly was holding back the last time when I fight him in the next round," he said.

"No way!" Vegeta yelled. "I'll defeat you right here, right now, Kakarot!" Vegeta's power rose to unbelievable heights, high enough to rival Goku's. Like Goku, Vegeta went Super Saiyan 3 as well.

_**The Short Misadventures of Broly and Tarble! Part 2**_

"Where are we?" Broly asked, getting tired of hiking. Tarble checked his map.

"We are at the end of Broccoli Forest!" he said triumphantly, looking at the view in front of them. There was a huge cave in the floor. Beyond it was am even bigger wall. The cave seemed endless.

"Now we need to go through the Carrot Cavern," Tarble continued. Broly shook his head.

"No way!" he yelled, throwing a ki blast at the wall. It didn't effect it.

Tarble grinned. "Are you... claustrophobic?" he asked. Broly grabbed Tarble by the head and threw him into the cave.

"No I'm not!" Broly yelled. Tarble got up and smirked.

"If you're not, then you wouldn't mind going through a tunnel, would you?" he asked. Broly frowned angrily.

_**Five Minutes Later!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tarble screamed as Broly flew through the cave, dragging Tarble by the leg. In a few seconds they had made it to the other side.

"See, we made it!" Broly said triumphantly, staring at the huge river in front of them. The other side was fifty feet away from them. Tarble went Super Saiyan 2 and placed his palms out in front of him.

"**I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!**" he yelled, shooting out a barrage of super charged ki blasts at the river, widening the gap.

"**I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS! JUST FUCKING DIE!**" Tarble screamed at the top of his lungs, firing a Dragon Star Attack at full power. A huge explosion occurred, creating a giant cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, it wasn't a river anymore. It was canyon with water in it.

"Happy?" Broly asked, walking over to Tarble.

"Yeah," Tarble answered.

"Good." Broly slammed his fist into Tarble's face witha small amount of his power, sending the Saiyan prince out of consciousness.

_**With Goku and Vegeta!**_

"Stop moving and let me punch you!" Vegeta yelled as Goku continued to dodge his fists with ease. Goku dodged Vegeta's incoming elbow and charged in a punch.

"How about _I _punch _you_!" Goku yelled, slamming his fist into Vegeta's face at full force. A second later, Goku drew back his leg and round housed Vegeta away.

"HA!" Vegeta yelled, stopping himself in midair. Goku took the oppertunity to knee Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta coughed out some blood. Goku grabbed his head with both hands, lifted him high up, and launched the prince downward.

"Instant Transmission!" Goku yelled, teleporting to the arena and kicking Vegeta in the back as he came down. Vegeta's eyes widened as a crunching sound filled his ears and an unbearable pain was felt in his backbone.

"Y-you done y-yet?" Vegeta said weakly. Goku smirked.

"I'm just getting started." Goku grabbed Vegeta's hair, pulled him in and threw him high into the air.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, launching a double Kamehameha (Yes, a double Kamehameha) from both of his hands. Using all of his energy, Vegeta faced his palms to the blasts. The twin Kamehamehas hit his palms as Vegeta struggled to hold them back.

"N-no!" he yelled, putting all his strength into his hands.

"NO!" he screamed. Vegeta's hands threw up above his head. The blasts followed and were thrown into the air.

"He deflected it!" Goku said in smirked from up above.

"Now it's my turn," Vegeta said smugly.

_**The Short Misadventures of Broly and Tarble! Part 3**_

"Great, now how am I going to cross this path?" Broly asked himself.

"Ya know, I could help," Tarble said. Broly had chained him to a boulder moments ago and, now fully conscious, Tarble was trying to get the Legendary Super Saiyan to let him go.

"A useless piece of scum like you couldn't do a thing."

Tarble rolled his eyes. "Alright then, but good luck getting to the other side without me," he said.

**Attempt 1:**

Broly slowly crouched down. "Ha!" he yelled, jumping off the edge and over to the other side. Unfortunately, a nearby tree trunk got in his way and the Super Saiyan slammed into it.

"That has got to hurt," Tarble commented. Broly fell of the edge and into the water.

**Attempt 2:**

"This isn't going to work!" Tarble yelled, trying to reason with him. Broly had built a catapult that was going to launch him onto the other side.

"NOW!" Broly yelled, pulling on the lever next to him. Broly was later launched into the air.

"HA!" Broly charged his aura and flew across the sky at full speed. After a while, he landed on a shady spot.

"Huzzah!" he yelled.

"Great job, Captain Derp," Tarble commented, standing two feet away from Broly, still tied to the rock. "But next time try to land on the _other_ side."

**Attempt 3:**

"Are you really building a bridge?" Tarble asked, watching the Super Saiyan behemoth built a small bridge out of logs.

"Yes, and this time it is fullproof!" he yelled triumphantly, finishing his bridge. He set it on the river and walked over it.

"Haha!" he yelled, taking a step onto the middle log. It broke under his weight and Broly fell into the river once again.

**Attempt 4:**

Broly stood at the edge, his hands out in front of him. Tarble sighed.

"You can't swim across, Broly!" he yelled.

"Says who?" Broly asked.

"The laws of physics!"

"The laws of physics are stupid!" Broly snapped. He crouched down and dived into the water. Five strokes into it and Broly was washed away.

**Attempt 5:**

"AHHHHHHH!" Broly yelled, holding a giant pole out above him as he ran. He stomped the end of the pole on the edge of the river and jumped, putting all his weight out in front of him. This method of crossing the river worked!

"ARG! *splash*!"

... for about, five seconds.

"This is the most pathetic attempt yet," Tarble said, rolling his eyes.

**Attempt 6:**

"Maybe, I can..."

"JUST GIVE IT A REST, BROLY!" Tarble yelled. Broly looked over his shoulder at the Saiyan tied to a rock.

"Well, what do you propose?" he asked. Tarble ripped from the chains with ease and walked over to the side of the river.

"Observe," he said, levitating a few feet above the water. He used his levitation to float above the water and to the other side. Finally on good ground, Tarble set down on the land.

"Now you do it, Donkey Kong," he mocked. Broly frowned and did as Tarble had done.

"See, now was that so hard?" Tarble asked.

"Shut up, smartass!" Broly snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that, dumbass!" Tarble threw back.

"Dick!"

"Shithead!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Both Saiyans stared at each other for a long time.

"Wanna eat Potatoe Palace?" Broly asked, smirking.

"Hell yeah!" Tarble answered. The two Saiyans walked on north, inseperable.

* * *

_**With Goku and Vegeta!**_

"Hiya!" Goku yelled, throwing a karate chop to Vegeta's neck.

"Dodge," Vegeta mocked, dodging the attack with ease.

"Ha!" Goku yelled, throwing a barrage of punches at Veegta.

"Dodge, dodge, dodge dodge, pwn," Vgeta said calmly, evading all of Goku's attacks.

"Wait, what was that last one?" Goku asked.

"PWN!"

The prince right hooked Goku in the cheek and uppercutted his stomach. Afterwards, Vegeta roundhouse kicked Goku to the near right and kneed Goku's waist to the near felt before blasting Goku away into the north.

Vegeta teleported a few feet away from Goku's flight.

"NO!" Goku yelled, stopping himself in midair.

"No more futile hits! This ends NOW!"

Goku turned around to face Vegeta. The prince smirked and his left fist flew after Goku. Quicker than thought possible, Goku dodged the hit. Confused, Vegeta threw a few more punches but none hit. Goku straightened his palm as if it were an arrow and jabbed Vegeta's shoulder.

"Ah!" Vegeta left as his control on his left arm faded. Goku drew back his hand and jabbed Vegeta's other shoulder, rendering it useless. Goku jabbed at Vegeta's left and right thighs, taking away his ability to make his left and right legs.

Goku drew in his arms to shoulder level, his arms crossing over each other to form an X.

"I win," Goku stated, throwing his arms towards Vegeta's neck. Vegeta crouched down and successfully dodged the hits.

"Ha!" he yelled, hitting Goku's chin at full force with his tail. He hit his mark and Goku lost his focus.

_I forgot about his tail! _Goku head butted Goku into the arena floor. Vegeta quickly jabbed his legs pressure points with his tail, getting them back under control. Vegeta flew down to the ground and stretched his legs out in front of him, levitating in the air.

"SUPER GALICK GUN!" he yelled, launching a huge beam of purple energy from his feet.

Just when Goku was about to get up, the blast hit the Saiyan head on. The blast continued on and created a huge hole through the bleachers. Finally, the blast faded away into space and was replaced by a cloud of smoke. Vegeta smirked. Then...

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."

"What's that coming from?" Vegeta asked. The smoke cleared to reveal Goku charging a Kamehameha.

"HA!" Goku launched his attack. Not having enough energy to move, Vegeta was hit and sent flying out of the ring. Vegeta was doomed to hit the bleachers and lose the fight.

"Galick... g-gun," Vegeta yelled, stopping himself in midair and launching a small Galick Gun at Goku. It was big enough to knock the Saiyan out of the ring. When Vegeta heard a thump, he fell into the front row.

A/N: well, next chapter is Broly versus Vegeta! This fight will be about one or two chapters long! Sorry about making you wait a long ass time to get this chapter but, hey, it's the longest chapter yet! Be happy that I made it at all! For those of you who stuck by this story, thank you so much! It means the world to me! For those of you who gave up on me, I'M BACK, BITCH! Anywho, I hope u liked it and remember to review!


End file.
